Haven't You Noticed My Absence Yet?
by Mistress Thirteen
Summary: Tokio Hotel Fic - Even twins who are super close have times where they fight and need to take time apart. Bill is very good and knowing when he needs alone time and acts on it fairly quickly. Sometimes to quickly to relate where he is headed to any of his friends. What happens if after a fight with Tom, instead of staying near the house, he heads to the local mall for his breather?


It'd been three hours since Bill had turned off his phone. He'd been fighting with Tom over trivial stuff again and knew it wasn't fair to cut off the others too nor was it safe to be wandering the mall alone. He was fairly certain he'd told absolutely no one where he was going or when he'd return.

With an inward sigh he prepared for his upcoming funeral, he was fairly certain that they would be planning it, as he headed towards the food court. He was mostly incognito with his bushy hair pulled back, no makeup, and a hood over his head. He'd grabbed Tom's hoodie in his rush out the door so every breath of his twin's scent brought fresh guilt. Faintly over the crowds of people shopping bits of "Automatish" came from the speakers playing a local radio station. Normally the singer would be ecstatic to hear it but right now it only added to his uneasy feeling.

Despite Bill's cautious behavior, normal attire, and carefully placed glances he had completely failed to notice the 3 young women following him. They had been shopping normally when one had looked up and had recognized their favorite lead singer of all time strolling past the stores. It was weird to see the younger twin without his protective older brother and he also seemed down. They then decided that if they could accidentally 'bump' into him they could treat him to some food and try and cheer him up.

It was only when they all reached the food court that the women made their move. Bill had stopped and sat at a table and had pulled out his phone to text his brother when they started to form a plan of what exactly they would try to do.

 _Hey Tomi... Sorry for being an idiot earlier you can come find me now. I'm way past done with hiding. ~B_

He waited eagerly for the response as he was already missing his other half dearly. And as his phone dinged he let out an excited squeal that quickly faded into a dark scowl as he read the message.

 _I'm glad you saw you were in the wrong. What do you mean hiding? Stop being childish Bill. You're probably up in the tree aren't you? I'm not going to come get you so come back on your own. -T_

Bill stared at his phone in utter disbelief. Tom was calling him childish and didn't even seem to miss him even though it had been three whole hours of agony for Bill. He hadn't even noticed his younger twin's absence and that stung his poor heart to the core.

He texted back quickly to let Tom know just how much of an idiot he was before turning his phone off and shoving it angrily into his bag. He looked around and spotted a little mini bar type place and stood quickly. If he was going to be ignored he'd spend the time having a blast and getting wasted. Hell he might even pick up a girl like Tom was fond of doing when he went drinking.

He scanned the area for a potential girl and spotted the trio who seemed to flush and get nervous when he looked over. He knew they could possibly be fans but they could just think he was cute. He certainly thought they were extremely cute themselves so he smiled warmly and approached them without a second thought.

 **~2 hours later~**

He was way past staying tipsy as the girls continue to buy him drinks but he didn't care. He was having a total blast and had finally forgotten about Tom and what he would think. He swayed and grabs one of the girls' arms smirking. "Hey... Let's find a club and go dancing..." He laughed shakily "everyone will be jealous... I'll have three beautiful ladies at my side..."

While he laughed and nuzzled the blonde he had his arm around the other two were hesitating with the most recent drink. They hadn't planned things to go smoothly and with this spiked drink they could safely get him to one of their houses before he noticed. Before they could change their minds though, he made a happy sound and downed the drink. "You guys are the best..." He slurred before going back to trying to convince them all to go dancing.

The next few hours seemed blurred together for Bill. He slipped in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. He caught being put into a car and muffled conversations but the combination of being buzzed plus the medicine made him not care much for what was going on. The last thing he caught was them asking for his phone then throwing it out the open car window before he was out for good.

 **~1 week later~**

The news articles and police searches for Tokio Hotel's lead singer, Bill Kaulitz, had finally paid off. Having searched since his twin had frantically contacted the authorities saying his brother had been missing for over 5 hours, they finally located the three houses of the girls he had last been seen with.

Searches of the first two hadn't given them much more then confirmation that the three were guilty but there was no signs of Bill until the last house. Once they had gotten him out and searched for wounds they let Tom finally see him. The first sight he got though stopped him dead in his tracks.

He had never seen his twin look so empty and without energy. He was always way to thin but he'd lost weight while gone and his eyes seemed darkened with a sorrow he wanted to erase from his twins mind. He wanted to kiss everything better and make him forget all that had occurred to him over this past week. More than anything else though he wanted to apologize for not taking him seriously about hiding and saying he wouldn't come to pick him up. He'd acted high and mighty and wasn't there to protect the one he held most dear when he was in danger.

But before he could let these thoughts continue Bill glanced at him and smiled. Despite all the pain and sorrow just seeing a faint glimpse of his smile made things seem slightly alright. Even if the smile was empty and held very little evidence of its former glory he loved seeing it. Bill hadn't given up and they could find some way past this... If only he could find a way to make things right. He figured he might could begin small and slowly work to make things right. If only he could...

…But that was before Bill collapsed right in front of his eyes… Just in front of his out stretched hand…

…He'd once again failed to be besides his twin...


End file.
